walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Harald
Full Name: "Harald" Species: Half-Youkai/Human ''Titles: The Shadow of the Eclipse,The Energy Unleashing Catastrophe, "The most human", SDG '''AGE:' 124 Height: '''1M75 '''Weight: 60 Kilos Birthplace: '''Gensokyo-Human village '''Current Residence: S.H.O.K.M Base Occupation: Assasin Abilities: Absorbing the fabric of energy and release it Relationships: Terminadi : Rivalry/Enemy Supermark : Enemy Diblo : Enemy Aneko Fuyuko : Hostility Suzuken: Best friend/Teammate Kitawa : Lover/Teammate Onric: Friend/Teammate Maximillien: Doubt/ Teammate WWO Delund Raec: Friend Swerve: Knowing Cynthess : Rivalry/Friend Hikaru: Knowing Zaza: Knowing Razgriz: Friend Touhou canon characters: Byakuren Hijirin: Friend Hakurei Reimu : Hate Yukari Yakumo : Enemy Biography: ''' '''Gensokyo: '''Harald is a Half-Human/Youkai who lived in Gensokyo a long time ago with his parents and his brother Tsuka, after a peaceful the village where they lived get under attack by a fierce wolf/Youkai and kill Harald father when the humans try to protect the village! Overcome by sadness and anger Harald go to his mother who told him his real abilities and inconsionally take the one from his mother, with this new power come fight and destroy both the Youkai and the Village where he lived. The actual Hakurei Miko sensing his overwelming power decide to seal him away in a box and threw him out of gensokyo, after a hundred years Harald's box get found and release by a group of scientist specialised in paranormal phenomenom...Harald is suffering from amnesia! '''The real World Train to be an assasin, he meet Suzuken,Kitawa,Onric and became firends, after a competition Harald earn a helmet and the special mission called "OVERWORLD" that consider to visit a forgoten world and came back in a month...Unfortunally the portal broke up and harald and his friends are traped in Gensokyo and prepare a special invasion! Explanation of Abilities: '''The absorbtion of energy make him able to have "stole" your power and used it with or against you. He cant absorb if the power is not connected to the person: ex Terminadi Uratha Transformation He's extremely powerful, more than any other cast of OC's '''Trivia: *Harald is the main Leader of the S.H.O.K.M team and the only half breed! *Harald in WWO dont accept Solis term and go out and kill many chosens before get killed by Terminadi. After getting revive, he give his loyalty to Solis! *Hate Wolf Youkais! *In the Second season of Left4Danmaku, he take entirely P.U.R.E corp' and travel trough unvierses to conquer and get more strengh! *By Sarlight Wonders he keep searching for clues that the main antagonist "Mu Namida" was created inside "Pure's Labs". *At Some point in one of Lynari's timeline it his inted that Harald became the "Silver God Destroyer". *He is the only former antagonist to be still alive. *He become stronger with each fight and enemies encounter (or absorbed) to keep up with the other characters! *He's a fucking Badass! IMG 0044.JPG|Harald from a sketchbook IMG 0046.JPG|Harald's face draw on a sketchbook Harald Casual.jpg|Casual Clothes Harald Harald helmet.jpg|Harald helmet redesign Harald.jpg|Harald Uncovered Face Harald Artefact special suit.jpg|Harald's Legacy mode Solis Chosens.jpg|Harald Solis Chosen Category:Left4Danmaku